True Love Never Dies
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [JL] What happens when you fall in love with the one girl in the entire school that doesn’t worship you? Do Lily and James unwittingly have many things in common? Does Lily see through the cloud in time to appreciate the sunshine?
1. Can't You Take a Compliment, Evans!

True Love Never Dies  
  
What happens when you pick the one girl in the entire school that doesn't worship you, to fall in love with? What happens when Lily and James discover that they unwittingly have many things in common? Does Lily see through the cloud in time to see the sunshine?  
  
Chapter One – "Can't You Take a Compliment, Evans?"  
  
A/N:- Hey guys! Here's a classic, simple James/Lily story which will hopefully have the basis of a plot amongst the endless fluff and heartache. Please, please review as any encouragement or constructive criticism does help me update quicker (I know that every author says this, but it's true!) as it is a relief to know that some people out there actually like my work! I've actually planned this story out so it is actually going somewhere. Any Flamers will be personally dealt with and put out with my personal water pistol. I know where you live. ~ Muzzy_Olórëa: The Imagination of Dreams.  
  
PS I think you'll find that this is the longest 1st Chapter that I've EVER written!  
  
This Chapter is Dedicated to:  
  
Everyone Who's Reviewed My Other Fanfics & my faithful Muse Isilmë Nausë  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
James Potter was a tall, thin Quidditch fanatic, about to start his last year at Hogwarts. With dark dreamy eyes and unruly hair, he was the dream date of just about any girl who had a pulse. He was as laidback as they come, a true prankster and joker at heart but with a good mind and a generally good nature. He, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, were the 'cool' kids of the school and were naturally popular and admired by everyone apart from the Slytherins. And Lily Evans.  
  
"Oh Jamesey! We're going to miss you, don't forget to send us regular owls, I'm sure Isilmë will be most efficient." Mrs Potter cooed, squeezing her son tightly and planting a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Mum!" James laughed, embarrassed.  
  
"Have a good last year at school son." his Dad said. "Don't get into too much trouble." he finished with a wink.  
  
"I won't Dad. And thanks again for buying me the owl." he beamed, lifting the cage which contained the beautiful snowy white owl with large blue eyes, onto the trolley.  
  
"Well, it's not everyday your only son becomes Head Boy is it?" Mrs Potter smiled, brushing some dirt off of James' coat.  
  
"No, and if you don't let James go soon, it will be the only day that he's Head Boy!" Mr Potter said, checking his watch.  
  
"Yeah, I better go." he said as he caught sight of Sirius out of the corner of his eye. He was walking with Remus, Peter and a large group of seventh year girls. "Take care of yourselves." he said, giving his parents a last hug before pushing his trolley over to his friends. "Hey Sirius! Remus!" he shouted, jogging over to them. They stopped and turned around.  
  
"Prongs!" Sirius grinned, coming to meet him. "We were starting to get worried about you. We'd thought that your parents had got so fed up with you getting into trouble that they'd shipped you off to Germany or something!"  
  
"Nah! Just saying goodbye to the folks." James said. "Anyway, who have you got your eye on this year?" he asked, nodding towards the group of girls.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Well, you know me – all of them!" James laughed. "Just kidding! I'm really into Kirtsy at the moment, but who knows? Tomorrow it might be Sarah or Rachel or Zoe or -."  
  
"Shut up! Keep your voice down if you want to hit it off with any of them!" James hissed as they approached the group.  
  
"Heya Prongs!" smiled Remus, slapping his friend on the back. "Now don't start getting all up and mighty on us, just cos you're Head Boy, eh now?!"  
  
"You're what-?!" Sirius interrupted incredulously, noticing James' badge for the first time. "Oh my God Prongs! I thought that maybe Remus might be shipped off to 'Miss Goody-Two –Shoes' club but I thought that I could rely on you of all people.....!"  
  
"Trust me, you're not as surprised as I was when I got my letter!" laughed James as the girls giggled. "Don't worry about me though, Sirius! I'll still be bags of fun – imagine what I could do with my authority." he said, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you could, like, give Snape lines to write or – or detention – you could give him detention!" interjected Peter excitedly.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at James. "Thanks for that Wormtail, we'd never have thought of doing those things ourselves."  
  
"Look you two, I'm going to have to go down to the front to the Head Boy and Head Girl's compartment-"  
  
"See, already leaving his friends!" Sirius said with mock hurt.  
  
"You know I would rather stay here .......... anyone know who Head Girl is?" James enquired.  
  
"Yeah, it's Lily Evans." Kirsty said, looking knowingly at James.  
  
"Ooooooh well, you better get down to your compartment Prongs before she gets strictly THTH!" Sirius teased as James flushed a bright pink as the girls giggled at him.  
  
"What's THTH?" Peter asked, confused.  
  
"Too Hot To Handle. And if you ask me, Lily Evans IS the reason why that phrase was made." grinned Sirius. "Or so James tells me."  
  
"I don't see the crime in liking a beautiful girl." James said nonchantly.  
  
"Come on mate, we all know that you've only got the hots for her because she is the one girl in the whole of Hogwarts, and probably most of the rest of the wizarding world as well, who can resist the charming Mr Potter. You're in it for the chase, Prongs, not because you actually feel anything for her." Remus said wisely.  
  
"Nope, you've got it all wrong Moony. I happen to like Lily Evans a lot and by the end of the year, I'm sure she's going to like me." he said confidently, marching down to his compartment.  
  
James came to the first compartment and peered through the glass door. She was already in there, stacking her things on the shelf, gorgeous, beautiful and perfect in everyway. James opened the door and walked in. She turned towards him, her bright emerald eyes looking retortingly at James. "What are you doing in here Potter? This compartment is strictly for the Head Boy and Head Girl." she said coldly. If there was one person in the whole school who she really despised it would undoubtedly be James Potter.  
  
"Well, that's funny." James said, starting to put his things away too. "Because I AM Head Boy." he said, showing her his badge.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped out of her jaw. "No, you've got to be kidding me, this is one of your pranks again isn't it Potter?" she asked unsurely.  
  
"Believe what you like." James said grinning as he threw his last bag on the shelf. "But you're going to have to face up to the fact sooner or later that we're going to be working together, eating together, living together, doing duty together and sleeping together." Lily turned away from him disgusted. "Well, maybe not 'sleeping' together – yet – but the Head Boy and the Head Girl rooms ARE joined so who knows what we'll get up to Evans?!" he winked.  
  
Lily gave him a dirty look and took out a Muggle storybook from her bag. "I really don't know how girls can resist your charm with chat-up lines like that Potter." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, so you think I'm trying to chat you up now eh Evans? Is that what you would like because I'm more than willing to oblige." he said smirking.  
  
Lily gritted her teeth and buried her nose into her book. He was such a jerk; she did not know why she had wasted breath on him. She inwardly prayed that any time now a teacher was going to walk in there and say that it was all a big mistake and James Potter was not Head Boy at all.  
  
James looked across the aisle at her, a smile playing on his lips as he flung himself down onto the seat. She had got up now, and reached up for her bag on the shelf in order to get a drink out and he took this opportunity to examine her. She wore hip-hugging Muggle jeans and a pretty pink blouse which clung elegantly to her perfect figure, which was lifted up a bit now as she rummaged in her bag, revealing three small Chinese characters tattooed onto her lower back, bordered by a uniquely Celtic pattern. James stared at this intently. She must have got them done over the summer, as he had never noticed them before. James frowned slightly, he had never thought of Lily as the type of girl to be into having things permanently emblazoned onto her body.  
  
As Lily searched through her rucksack for her drink, she could feel James Potter's eyes on her and anger stirred in her stomach. It was widely known that he was after her; some said it was because he was the only girl who would never look at him twice, others, like a couple of her friends, said that he really did like her. Either way, his head must have grown truly big if he thought that she would EVER like him back. He embodied everything which she hated in a guy – no sense of modesty, immature, arrogant, Quidditch 'superstar', loves to be the centre of attention – not to mention his tendency to believe that he was some kind of God that could get anything he wanted. She spun round. "Got a problem Potter?" she demanded.  
  
James shrugged. "Just wondering what those Chinese characters on your back mean...."  
  
"Well, I believe in the distant Oriental countries, they translate as 'I hate James Potter.' she said smiling at him sarcastically. If it was one thing that Lily was renowned for, apart from her outstanding Grades, her hatred for James Potter, her love for books and flying and her passion to abide by the rules, it was her typical English sense of sarcasm, which, along with her sharp comebacks, was usually her only defence. However, when up against James Potter, it had no effect as it just bounced right off him.  
  
"I am truly honoured, Miss Evans, that you worship me so much that you would even go to such lengths to have my name tattooed into your back." James said slyly. Lily gave him a sarcastic, half-smile before giving her full attention back to her book.  
  
James slumped in his seat, bored. He had amused himself for a while with the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Jelly Beans, which he had bought from the trolley but as they ran out and the journey rolled on, he felt tiresome and lonely without his friends. Lily had completely blanked him, engrossed in her book and this unnerved James, who was completely unused to being ignored. Being an encyclopaedia of knowledge when it came to practical jokes, James came up with an idea to keep himself amused for the next few minutes. He took his out his wand and pointing it at Lily's novel, he muttered 'Wingardium Leviosa' under his breath and slowly levitated it out of her hands until it hovered in front of her. "Bugger off Potter." she said crossly and reached out for her book, but just as she was about to grab it, James moved it a bit further out of her reach.  
  
Giving him a dirty look, she attempted to get it again but he simply levitated it over to his side of the compartment. Lily stormed over to him. "What's your problem Potter?! Are you so insanely immature that you get kicks out of stealing my book? It's always the same thing isn't it?" she said, getting into the full flow of her rant. "I don't know how anyone finds you remotely amusing or attractive, to me you're just some sad case of a boy who will never grow up. You're selfish, arrogant and muck about such a lot, whilst still managing to pass all your subjects-"  
  
"Ahhh," James said, cutting her off. "So this is all about me being able to get the grades without working the whole year whilst you have to work your metaphoric bollocks off to do well." he said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"No," Lily said, fuming. "This is about you and your goddamn ego! Who do you think you are, going about like you're some kind of Greek God with your adoring fans, kissing the very ground you walk on-"  
  
"Hey, that's not my fault if they-" James interjected, amused.  
  
Lily ignored him; his ability to find this funny just fuelled her anger. "And then there's your creepy, pratty friends who are just the same ... playing childish pranks, name-calling innocent passers-by, worshipping your skill on the broomstick. You're nothing without them really are you Potter? If you take away the hoards of girls and that idiotic brat, Sirius Black, you wouldn't last 2 minutes!" Lily swept her chestnut hair out of her face, as she glared at James. "And all of this put together, leads you with the inability to understand that no matter what you do, Potter, I'm not going to turn into one of those girls who're willing to die for you; it frustrates you doesn't it?! Well, deal with it, Potter, 'cos if we're going to be forced to work together for the next year, then you're gonna have to do things my way!" Lily finished, and glowered challengingly at James.  
  
He was staring back at her mildly, and nothing she had said seemed to have had the slightest effect on him ..... coming to think of it, she wasn't even sure if he had heard anything she had said. When he finally spoke, what he said was definitely not what she had wanted to hear. "God, you're so sexy when you're angry, Evans." James said softly, oggling her.  
  
Lily gave him the dirtiest look she could muster and, grabbing her book, she stalked back over to her seat, absolutely furious that he did not seem the least bit flustered.  
  
"Can't you take a compliment, Evans?" James asked, almost seriously, to show that he had not just said it to wind her up.  
  
"Coming from you, I'm sure it's more like an insult than a compliment." she snapped.  
  
"Can't you take the fact that some guys out here might actually like you like that; they actually see in that way – as an object of all their lust and affection- to them you're not just the quiet bookworm who probably doesn't even know the meaning of 'flirting'...." James stopped. He knew this was the perfect way to wind her up even more, and true enough, she was struggling to keep her face the same colour behind her book.  
  
Lily gripped her novel even tighter until all the blood drained from her knuckles. Why was she letting him get to her like this?! Just because she was not one of your typical tarty witches who wore the shortest robes and so much Muggle make-up that they looked like prostitute dolls ............. "So you think Potter, just because I have much more taste than those girls who hang around you gagging for it, that I don't have a sex life?" she said, giving him an icy glare.  
  
James shrugged. It was quite a good come-back, although it did not affect him, but he had hoped to make her squirm a bit more. "Lucky guy." he muttered.  
  
"What?" she retorted.  
  
"I was just saying that he's a lucky guy – whoever he is." he said seriously.  
  
Lily stared at him, trying to find some trace in his face of sarcasm, or at least waiting for him to break into grin, but he did not. She was kind of confused. Her experiences with James Potter were that, whatever he said to her was either some kind of jab to wind her up or some corny chat-up line which, wait for it, also wound her up.  
  
Just as James opened his mouth to make some tongue-in-cheek remark about her silence, they were interrupted by an owl tapping on the window. James let it in and it proceeded to drop one letter in his lap and another in Lily's before giving a friendly hoot and flying off again. They opened their letters to find that it was a short note from Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Lily, James,  
  
Congratulations on being made Head Girl and Head Boy. I could not be prouder that you're both from my house, and I have no doubt that you will do a splendid job over the next year.  
  
On your arrival at Hogwarts, please go to my study where I will brief both of you on your sleeping arrangements, your duties and what authority you have.  
  
Have a safe trip  
  
Yours,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
PS Sending you this letter separately as I'm not sure you're even talking to each other at this point .......... you two are really going to have to sort out your differences in the following few days.'  
  
Lily read the last paragraph and inwardly squirmed. She had let her hatred for James Potter get to her and make her lose her temper and shout at him which was really unprofessional. True, James was anything but professional, mucking about as always, even with his Head Boy badge, but it did not give her an excuse to lower herself to his level. She put the note away and looked for a distraction. Grabbing her robes she walked out of the compartment and into the loos to get changed.  
  
James watched Lily go out and put his letter away with a sigh. Why did he find it so amusing to wind her up and get her angry at the same as he wanted her to like him?! Why couldn't he just be nice for once and let her see how he'd grown up and matured and then maybe she'll hate him a little less. However, now that they're going to be living in each other's pockets, James didn't think he'd be able to resist from his constant teasing. The door opened and Lily came back, still looking every bit as pretty, in her robes. She had tied up her long reddish hair and pinned her shiny gold 'Head Girl' badge onto her robe. James tore his eyes away from her and they continued the journey in silence.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N:- Well, what do you reckon guys? Shall I continue or not? This chapter took me a whole week to write (dotted around all the homework) so I hope you like it. :) Things are in your hands now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. This Year Is Going To Be Hell!

Chapter Two – "This Year is Going To Be Hell!"  
  
A/N:- Thanks for all the reviews guys and sorry for the lack of updates but I've got important exams (blah!) at the moment. In fact I wrote this chapter and the next when I was meant to be revising for Latin so if I fail my exam we all know why! I also apologise for any mistakes in here – I tried to mix revision with writing at the same time....... Without further ado, I give you Chapter Two ...... :)  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to:  
  
Swishy Willow Wand – My first reviewer! Yay! Glad you like it so far!  
  
Stargirl1439 – Yeah, I agree that there's a lot of L/J love-hate stories out there but I love them all!!!  
  
Lee Tea – Thanks for the encouragement. :)  
  
Child-of-scorpio – Hope that's a good kind of 'hmmm' at the beginning of your review! :p Glad that it's realistic. It's always good to know that what you're writing might actually be believable.  
  
Marauderbabe289 – And I'm continuing!  
  
Jane's Wishing Well – Oooooh! I like being unique though I do like the whole LJ Love/Hate thing.  
  
Blah – Okay ....I will....  
  
Dragonfliesinthesky – There's nothing to be jealous at my writing skills cos I don't have any skill in writing whatsoever. As soon as you have an idea just scribble it down so you don't forget and before I write down a scene I imagine it like a movie – like it's actually happening kind of thing .......  
  
Dre – Thanks ...

-----------------------------------------  
  
James slumped in his seat in Professor McGonagall's study and turned round to look at Lily. She was busy reading 'The Ultimate Guide to Passing Your NEWTS in Transfiguration.' and seemed oblivious to the fact that he was actually there. After a short while, Professor McGonagall walked in and eyed them with suspicion, as if she was wondering whether she had just walked in on them in time to prevent them from fighting.  
  
"Good Evening Miss Evans and Mr Potter, congratulations on being selected to be this year's Head Girl and Head Boy, I cannot say how surprised (she said, eyeing James keenly) I was when I saw who had been selected, but by no means less proud. I'm sure that you two will work together and strive to do your best for the school. Now, as you are undoubtedly aware, you will each have your own adjoining bedroom, which we have constructed at the very top of Gryffindor Tower over the Summer. We thought that since you were both from the same house and have all your friends there, you would prefer to be placed in the same area." she said, giving them a questioning look. They nodded, wanting to know what was coming next. "You each have a large bedroom and ensuite bathroom with all the luxury that we feel you deserve as Head Boy and Head Girl. Your rooms are adjoined so you can contact each other and discuss your duties......" Professor McGonagall paused. "May I make it clear now that these rooms are for your use only and are definitely not to be used to hold large drinking parties with your friends." she said, looking pointedly at James. "Or to entertain those closer than friends."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed James. "Why are you looking at me particularly? You obviously haven't noticed the queue of guys that Evans has got waiting outside her room at this very moment." he said, grinning.  
  
Lily scoffed. "Sorry, you were saying Professor?"  
  
"Yes," McGonagall said continuing, a smile hovering on her lips. "Your duties consist of looking after the Prefects and making sure that they are carrying out their duties. You also have to do rounds for two hours every night, every day of the week except Sundays when myself and the other heads of houses shall perform them for you. You are expected to set an example to the younger years and act as fine role models for them to look up to. It is also your duty to help and aid teachers and the Headmaster whenever your assistance is required. You may give detentions and punishments but if I find that you are abusing your power in anyway then you shall be sent straight to the Headmaster." she stated.  
  
"Anything else?" James asked dryly. This Head Boy lark definitely did not sound like much fun if you asked him and what with the pile of work they would be getting for their NEWTS and Quidditch practice, it did not sound like there was going to be a lot of time left to pull pranks with the Marauders.  
  
"So, having that shiny gold badge isn't so exciting after all?" Lily said smugly as they walked out of Professor McGonagall's office and down to the great Hall. She knew that James would be far from happy having to do all that work and a miserable James surely had to mean a less cocky James ........  
  
"What's not exciting about being able to sneak into your room whilst you're sleeping?!" James said grinning, taking a step closer to Lily.  
  
"You better not try it Potter," Lily growled, glaring at him, trying to shake him off. "You heard what McGonagall said about not abusing your authority." she said sharply.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Evans!" James laughed as Lily took her seat next to Kirsty. "I promise not to do it if you've got a guy in there ...." he whispered in her ear before plonking himself down next to Sirius Black, a little bit further down the table. "This badge has just bought me twelve hours a week of alone-time with Evans, PLUS a chance to get into her bedroom. I feel this is going to be a great year Sirius!" James said, satisfied, as Dumbledore stood up and the floor grew silent.  
  
"Another year, another start for all of us. A big welcome to our first- years. Life at Hogwarts may seem a little bit daunting at first but I'm sure that our new Head Girl and Head Boy: the smart and intelligent Lily Evans and the ever entertaining James Potter will help you settle in just fine." Here Sirius started slapping James on the back and elbowing him playfully. "Oh, I'm so proud of you Jamesey!" he whispered pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Dumbledore continued "I would also like to take this opportunity to introduce some new members of staff: Professor Havendish our new Charms teacher and Mr Filch our new caretaker. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you to take note of the new list of rules which he will be enforcing. A copy of these can be found in every Common Room on a 67 inch scroll of parchment." Dumbledore paused, his moustache twitching. "It cannot be missed. And now without further delay: Tuck In."  
  
As the food magically appeared on the table and the students started to chat, Remus leant across the table. "So come on, make us jealous, tell us what your room is like."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen it yet." James said keenly. "But it certainly sounds very nice – AND – it is adjoined to Lily's ....."  
  
"So we won't be seeing a lot of you two then ....." Sirius teased as the Marauders roared with laughter.

Further down the table Kirsty, Sarah and Zoë, Lily's closest friends were trying unsuccessfully to make her see light of the situation. "This year is going to be hell." she sighed as she scooped some mash onto her plate. We've been working together for, what 2 hours and Potter has already started on me."  
  
"The teasing or the chat-up lines?" questioned Kirsty as she, Sarah and Zoë rolled their eyes at each other. They knew what to expect – after all they had had 6 years' practice of listening to Lily moan about how much she hated the Marauders.  
  
"Both."  
  
"You know, I think you're making too much of a big deal out of this Lil." Sarah, a petite blonde, said cautiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily said, looking at her sharply.  
  
"I mean, James isn't that bad. He's funny, smart, handsome and I know that you're like the only girl in the whole school who doesn't see him as some kind of fit Quidditch star who must be drooled on at all costs, but you could at least try to lighten up around him." Sarah said carefully.  
  
"Yeah," Zoë agreed, flicking her long raven hair out of her face. "Try to focus on his good points rather than his bad points ..."  
  
"I would if he had any." Lily said shortly. "He reckons I have no sex life."  
  
Zoë choked on her food, spluttering. "Sorry?"  
  
"Potter reckons that 'cos I don't worship his 'dashing' good looks and want to climb in bed with him, that I don't have a sex life." she said matter-of- factly as she helped herself to some purple ice cream.  
  
"Well, hun, he is kind of right." Kirsty started timidly. "When did you last go out with one of the boys queuing up to ask you out?"  
  
"Hey! I went out with Matt Taylor from Ravenclaw last year." Lily said defensively.  
  
"In DECEMBER of last year, Lil." Sarah said exasperatedly. "It's now September."  
  
"AND you only went out with Matt for two and a half months and since you have some crazy six-month mark before you....."  
  
"Yeah, I get the picture." snapped Lily. Why was she getting so worked up over something that potter said? Was it because her so-called friends were siding with him or was it the unnerving feeling that Potter wanted to be THAT guy to put an end to her prolonged period of chastity. "You guys are my best friends but you know we're never going to agree on the subject of the Marauders so I think it's useless trying. It's quite clear that Sarah has it bad for Sirius Black and Zoë likes Remus Lupin and if you want to be just part of the 'I Worship Potter & Co.' crowd then it's up to you but don't expect me to sympathise with you when you find out that they've actually got some secret lovechild back at home and have some scary fetish with rubber." she said giving them a kind of sick smile before leaving them to their food and going to find her room.  
  
As soon as she had gone the three friends burst out laughing. "I'll bet you all the money in Gringotts bank that by the end of the year she and James Potter are doing more than just 'duty' with each other every night." said Zoë.  
  
"And I'll bet you that they're an item by Easter." added Sarah as they all giggled hysterically.  
  
"I never knew that you liked Sirius, Sarah." Kirsty said curiously.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Let's just say if he asked me out I wouldn't say no."  
  
"I don't think any girl would," said Zoë dreamingly.

--------------------------------------  
  
James lay flat out on the soft, velvety covers of his luxurious bed, staring at the latest edition of 'Wicked Witches Weekly'. He had gone up to his room straight after dinner with the intention of unpacking but it was no surprise to him that when he got to his room he did not feel much like unpacking anymore, and his trunk lay half open with a couple of robes hanging out from it untidily. He turned the page in his magazine and looked up as he heard a wardrobe slam next door. Lily had been unpacking for the last hour and all James had heard were bags being put away and if he strained his ears hard enough, he swore that he could almost hear the sound of each piece of clothing being folded neatly and put into a drawer. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and James closed his magazine. "Come to unpack my bags now?" he called.  
  
The door opened and Lily walked in, looking disgustingly at his unpacked trunk. "No. Wouldn't want to take away your fun." she said smiling at James sarcastically. "In fact I've come to remind you, since you've plainly forgotten.." she said, her eyes passing over disgustedly at the cover of James' magazine. "That we've got duty now."  
  
"Now that's spoiling my fun." James groaned before following her out of the door.  
  
"Shall we sign off now?" James suggested. They had walked round the whole castle twice and he was not in the best of moods considering it was the first day back and he had spent the whole evening on duty. The two of them had hardly spoken – James was unnaturally silent as he did not want Lily to have the satisfaction of seeing him annoyed at having to do duty, and Lily had nothing to say to him.  
  
Lily checked her watch. "We've still got 15 minutes left."  
  
"And?!" James challenged her, irritated.  
  
"Ooooh. Not quite the charming Mr Potter when we're on duty are we?" Lily said smugly.  
  
"Wow Evans you're on the ball tonight." he said running his hand through his messy hair and pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
  
"Come on, we haven't checked the Astronomy tower yet." Lily said leading him up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, give them a break Evans. These guys probably haven't seen each other for a whole month and they'll be wanting to so ......stuff up here." James argued.  
  
"And it's not allowed." Lily said bluntly, opening the door at the top. Then she got out her wand and muttered 'Lumos' lighting up the whole tower. There was a shriek as about a dozen couples pulled away form each other and struggled to cover up. "What do you lot all think you are doing here? You know it is against every school rule in the book to hold little midnight intimate sessions up here. I'll have 5 points from each of you and let this never happen again. I thought that you were all so much more responsible." shouted Lily at the ashamed faces. "Now go." she ordered.  
  
"Whoah Evans! Quite a temper! Is that 'cos you haven't been getting any recently?!" James said. The leaving students giggled as they walked back downstairs – and if looks could kill James would be dead.  
  
However, it was not until they were alone that Lily rounded on James. "What are you trying to do undermining my authority?" she hissed.  
  
James shrugged. "Sorry, I was just trying-"  
  
"And why does my sex life seem to be the general topic of conversation today?" she spat angrily.  
  
"Why? Who else has been talking about it? Thought it was just me ...." James asked curiously.  
  
'Well done Lily." Lily thought to herself. 'Why did I have to go and say that?' "Maybe you just keep bringing it up Potter because you're more than a little insecure in that department yourself." she retorted.  
  
"Well if I am." James said steadily, stepping closer to her. "That would put me and you in the same position." he said staring down into her emerald eyes, sparkling with the light from her wand.  
  
Lily glared back at him, oblivious as to what was coming next. "And?!"  
  
"And maybe we should put an end to that." James said softly, lowering his head and brushing his lips against hers..............................

-----------------------------------  
  
A/N:- Oooooh! I'm evil leaving it there aren't I? Sorry, couldn't resist the mini cliffie. I have the next chapter written so shall post as soon as I get some feedback.


	3. Does it look like I have ‘I Love Potter’...

**Chapter Three: "Does it look like I have 'I Love Potter' written all over me?!"**  
  
A/N:- Okay, time to update ........here's Chapter Three brought to you from the realm of MuzzyOlórëa ..........I was writing this at the expense of my Classical Civilisation revision ........once again Harry Potter conquers all!  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to:  
  
BellaD – I'm really glad that I'm writing the characters how you pictured them. :-) I won't leave you hanging anymore ....promise.  
  
Evelle – Yeah, I can never have enough L/J Love/Hate stories!  
  
Serendepetee – Sorry about the cliffie! Here's more for you!  
  
Jesika – Glad you like it.  
  
Mandyzcool – Please don't hate me ....I updated see and I have this story all planned out and am in process of writing next chapter!  
  
Swishy Willow Wand – What will Lily do eh?  
  
Lee Tea – I know I was evil but no more cliffies ......I promise ......hmmmmmm. Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily's breath caught in her throat. She was totally caught off guard. Her mind was not registering anything as a tingling sensation went through her from head to toe. She noticed how soft his lips were, how they were gently urging her to respond. And she did – almost without realising it, she melted into his kiss ..................But suddenly everything became less fuzzy and the realisation of what was happening hit her. She opened her eyes and pulled away as revulsion rippled through her body. James was looking back at her placidly, a smile playing on his lips. From the very soles of her feet anger rose up inside her and she lifted her right hand and slapped James fiercely on the cheek.  
  
James did not flinch one bit. He had totally seen that coming. "I deserved that." he stated simply as Lily ran the back of her hand over her mouth, finally regaining the ability to speak.  
  
"You arrogant bastard Potter! What were you expecting from that – that a miracle would happen and I would be kissing you back and suddenly in love with you?!" she said disgustedly.  
  
James frowned. She had responded. He had felt it and he definitely had not imagined it. Lily looked back at him, hardly daring to meet his eye challengingly like she usually did and he realised that she knew that she HAD kissed him back – even if it was only for a moment.  
  
"Lily ...." James started.  
  
Lily froze. He never called her that. Suddenly she inwardly cringed as she realised that he was going to confront her on her automatic response to his kiss and she was either going to have it find some lame excuse or deny it completely.  
  
James opened his mouth. Part of him did not want to make things worse for him by making things worse but could he resist this opportunity to make her sweat and feel awkward?  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry." he said at last. "I crossed the line and I am really sorry."  
  
James saw Lily exhale and relax as she realised that James was going to pass over it and take all the blame and no matter how much she hated the guy, she could not help but feel intensely grateful to him. Suddenly her watch beeped. "Oh, end of duty." she said quickly as the pink tinge of embarrassment started to appear on her cheeks. "Let's go."  
  
"You go." James said, turning away from her, leaning against the railings and looking down onto the village of Hogsmeade below. "I'll stay here for a bit."  
  
"Oh, Ok." Lily said and hurried down the staircase, eager to get away from James.  
  
James looked out at the pretty lights of the wizarding village. Everything was still, quiet and so peaceful that he could easily understand why people came up here. He could hardly believe that he had kissed Lily - even if it was a bit one-sided.............. He could hardly believe himself. He was regretting kissing Lily. He had hardly got anything out of it. He had backed down from rubbing it in her face but at the same time, tomorrow, things would be the same. She would still hate him, perhaps even more because of this evening and James had less confidence in himself at being able to get the girl he wanted than ever before.  
  
Lily walked along the corridors swiftly. She was filled with a mixture of anger and embarrassment – why had she even let herself be taken in by his kiss in the first place? She hated every last bit of it. Hated him. Hated him. Hated him. Hated him.  
  
"Password Please." the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"proelium committere." Lily muttered before passing through. The Common Room was mainly empty. A few fifth and sixth years were still up and at the far end round the fire sat her friends and the Marauders. She had guessed that they would be sitting with them and she wandered dully over.  
  
"How was prefect duty?" Kirsty asked, moving her brunette hair out of her eyes, oblivious to the fact that Sirius was staring at her with a soppy grin. "And what have you done with Head Boy?" she added, seeing that James was not with her.  
  
Lily hardly heard what Kirsty had asked. Her thoughts were still on what had gone on in the Astronomy Tower. She was replaying the scene in her head. James fixing her eyes on her, stepping close, lowering his head. "Potter kissed me." she stated.  
  
There was silence. The lower year stopped talking and turned to look at her. Her friends gazed at her. "I'm sorry, did you just say Potter kissed you?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded, sitting down heavily.  
  
"But you HATE Potter." Sarah said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.  
  
"I know. I slapped him." Lily said.  
  
"Wow, he's going to be miffed when he comes in," muttered Lupin.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Kirsty asked, touching her friend's arm. "It's just, wouldn't you have come in here raging and chucking books across the room is potter had just done that to you?!"  
  
"I'm past mad." Lily said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm just really tired. And in denial."  
  
"I just can't believe that you're taking this so well Evans!" Sirius said slyly. "Is it possible that Mademoiselle Evans has fallen for Monsieur Potter?"  
  
Lily glared at him. "Wow Black, how did you guess?! Does it look like I have 'I Love Potter' written all over me?!"  
  
Just then, James wandered in and everything grew silent again. Lily shifted awkwardly in her chair. James seemed deep in thought and ruffled the back of his hair. Would Lily really kill him if he made fun of her tomorrow? He seemed not to notice that all eyes were on him but walked automatically over the Sirius. It was only when he noticed that Lily was there that he really woke up.  
  
"Hey, how was duty?" asked Remus, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"So much fun, you have no idea." he said, touching his bruised cheek. Man did Lily have a hard slap.  
  
"What happened to you James?" asked Zoë innocently. "Looks like you've been in the wars."  
  
Lily looked at him, dying to see if he was going to lie about how he got it, taking it for granted that Lily had not said anything, or whether he was going to tell the truth. James caught her eye for a moment before turning to Zoë. "Just take it from me." he said smoothly. "Be thankful that Evans is your friend and not your enemy. I'm off to bed now, night!" he said, marching up the stairs as his friends and admirers giggled below.  
  
After half-an-hour of Sirius and Remus trying to re-enact her and James kissing, accompanied by lots of smooching noises from her friends, Lily grew tired of all the teasing and said her goodnights. Walking up the stairs, she promised herself that she would make Potter pay tomorrow.  
  
Back in the Common Room, Kirsty leant over to Zoë and Sarah. "I propose another bet." she said grinning. "I bet you all the money in Muggle England, that Lily is completely smitten with James by Christmas."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:- Please Review ..........Go on, you know you want to! 


	4. You Know, This Doesn’t Change Things Bet...

**Chapter Four: "You know, this doesn't change things between us."**  
  
**A/N:- Talk about unjust praise! Thanks for all your support guys! Here's the next chapter for you all!  
**  
_This Chapter is Dedicated to:  
  
J.K.Rowling who is expecting her third child.  
  
To Those who are upset at the unlikelihood of ever getting the 6th book because of the above event.  
  
Sebring – I couldn't resist throwing in some Latin .....Argh! it's taking over my life!  
  
Serendepetee – Not too a long wait I hope! I just have so many ideas for stories that I don't know which one to follow up – but I'm definitely gonna continue with this one since some people out there actually like it!  
  
Theoneandonlystephy – Yeah, I'd die too if James Potter asked me out .....mainly cos it would be like he's jumped straight out of a page of a book! Lol. Yeah, he does seem like the charming handsome prince from a little girl's dream. sigh  
  
Lady Riddle - blushes I don't deserve so high praise. Incidentally, I looked at your profile page and – That quotey thing about Fanfiction – well, I actually wrote it although as I quoted it as Anon as I was rather distressed at having become so deep at the time ....Also, How can you not like LOTR – It's a crime! Lol. (I won't judge you though....) Also, sorry hun but I'm Harry/Hermione all the way although I can totally foresee Ron/Hermione in future books. :)  
  
Shadowed.Phoenix – Once again, I don't deserve any such praise whatsoever. I'm glad that it's kinda believable and not majorly OoC but as to the characters being developed – I think that's my big weakness as I concentrate on the plot more than anything and just rush straight in asap. I kinda put all the characterisation in the first chapter and hope for the best, although if their character is coming through in their dialogue and actions then that's the best news ever! :-)  
  
Man Eating Plant – Thanks!  
  
Swishy Willow Wand – Please say you've survived ....I won't take so long next time I promise! Catches you as you faint  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily walked along the corridor to Professor McGonagall's classroom, ready for her first lesson of the year. She examined her timetable, and was pleased to see that she was in the top set for all of her subjects. Suddenly she felt someone breathing on her neck as they peered over her shoulder, looking at her timetable.  
  
"Well, I never." said James. "Looks like I'm in all of your lessons, Evans." he grinned as he showed her his timetable which was identical to hers. "It seems that I'm smarter than even I would have dared to hope."  
  
Lily bit her lip. As much as she hated to admit it, it did seem that James was cleverer than he looked .....  
  
"Shocked?" laughed James.  
  
"No one said you're not clever Potter." she admitted grudgingly.  
  
"You know, if you played Quidditch, you and I would practically be the same." James laughed. "But I forgot – you don't like flying."  
  
Lily turned and looked at him sharply. "Just because I don't need all the attention and glory of playing in the Quidditch team, it doesn't mean that I'm not good at flying."  
  
James nodded. "Shame to let your talent go to waste if you're as good as you say you are then." he said lazily before sliding into the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
.....................................  
  
Lily felt the wind blow through her hair and she closed her eyes, savouring the moment before turning sharply and doing several loops in the air. She wondered if it was not for Potter's arrogant remark about her not being able to fly, whether she would be out here on her broom for the first time in years. No, there was no way she had let Potter get to her. She simply felt like coming out and it was just a coincidence that Potter had mentioned flying earlier. There was no reason why she had to prove to herself or anyone else that she had what it takes to make the Quidditch team. 'The look on Potter's face if he could see me now ...' she thought as she sped to the ground, stopping just a couple of inches from the Quidditch stands.  
  
.........................................  
  
James led his all-male Quidditch team out to the pitch. "Okay, so this year is my last year and it is absolutely essential that we keep up the high standard of playing that we achieved last year and to win the House Cup for the sixth time in a row."  
  
"Who's going to play as the new Chaser now that Dale has left?" Sam, a fifth year, asked.  
  
James frowned, they were getting closer to the Quidditch stands and he could see someone flying about. If it was the Slytherins then ....... "Oh, well, we'll find one by the end of the week." he said distractedly.  
  
"Hey! Who's flying on our time?" shouted Henry, another Quidditch player. "You said we had the place to ourselves."  
  
"Yeah, we'll find out soon." James muttered.  
  
It was not until they were a few paces away that he could make out the figure of Lily Evans speeding through the air. The disgruntled look faded from his face and a grin spread across his face.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?!" muttered Sam.  
  
"Oi! HEAD GIRL!" James called.  
  
..................................................  
  
Lily could not believe how much fun she was having. It was a great way to de-stress before rounds with James Potter tonight. Just as she was considering having a quick fly over the Forbidden Forest, she heard someone shouting up at her. The last thing she needed was to see James Potter's face grinning up at her.  
  
"Proving a point, eh?" James called, as Lily climbed off her broom at tied her hair back in a pony tail. James sighed inwardly. She was so beautiful, and the windswept look totally suited her.  
  
"I don't need to prove anything to you Potter." she said coldly, as the rest of the Gryffindor team sniggered.  
  
"Hey Evans!" James called. Lily turned round reluctantly. Why didn't that git just leave her alone? Wasn't it bad enough that they had to see each other every night for rounds?! Obviously not for him ........... but then again he was 'madly in love with her' according to Kirsty, Zoë and Sarah .......... "You know, you fly pretty well." James said sincerely.  
  
"Wow, another compliment Potter. You're on top form this week." Lily said dryly. She could not decide whether she preferred it when he was teasing her or when he was paying her compliments. At least with the teasing, she could retort or just ignore his immature behaviour but when he was being nice, it unnerved her. Firstly, most of the time it was much harder to think of a reply, and secondly because he looked like he actually meant what he said ..................but there was no way James Potter would be 'in love' with her ......and if he was, it was his problem, not hers. If you forget the fact that she almost enjoyed him kissing her.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking." James mused.  
  
"That's a first." Lily muttered.  
  
"Haha, thanks. No, I was thinking, you should join the team – be our new Chaser. You're really good on a broom and we could do with you on the team – you may well be the motivation our team needs ....... and you'll always be there to spice things up a bit." James winked.  
  
Lily glared at him. "Thanks but no thanks. I have to spend enough time with you and your idiotic ego already."  
  
"Oooh harsh. But then again I expect I can forgive you for being so raw and bitter – it comes part and parcel with not getting any action..... if you know what I mean." James said nonchalantly, before turning away. "Come on, let's get practising." he said to his chuckling team, leading them away.  
  
Lily gripped her broom handle tightly. She just wanted to go up to him and punch him so hard that he would not be able to speak for a week.  
  
...................................................  
  
"- and then he said I was being irritable because I was not sleeping around with idiots like him." Lily narrated, fuming, to her friends in the library.  
  
Kirsty ran a hand through her hair. "Are we going to get the full blown works EVERY time James annoys you? Because if we are then I'm officially asking for a transfer to GilGalad's School in America." Kirsty said before resting her head on her hands.  
  
Lily ignored her but turned to Sarah and Zoë for sympathy. "Come on guys, you agree with me don't you? How immature does he get?!"  
  
Zoë sighed. "Lil, I thought your procedure was listen to his immature remark, make a witty comeback, walk away and forget about it. I'm not excusing him but ever since he tried to kiss you and you slapped him, how do you think he's going to act when he's around you? He's immature and you want to kill him; he's nice and you still blow up ....he's trying his best to impress you."  
  
"But doesn't he get it?! Nothing he can do will impress me!" Lily said irritably, before standing up.  
  
"Where are you going hun?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Duty."  
  
"You're going .....I would have thought if you were so annoyed with James then ....."  
  
"You think I'm going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing how he much he irritates me?" demanded Lily before stalking off.  
  
...................................................  
  
"Evening." James greeted as Lily joined him outside the Gryffindor common room. Lily did not say anything. "Well, I guess I didn't expect to be spoken to but I think you need to know that McGonagall wants to see you in her office immediately."  
  
Lily looked at James, checking that this was not one of his wind-ups. "What about?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
James shrugged. "You'll never find out by standing around here." he said, leading the way towards the Deputy Head's office.  
  
When they arrived, James waited outside as Lily walked hesitantly inside.  
  
"Good Evening Miss Evans." came the cool, calm voice of the Head of Gryffindor House.  
  
"Evening Professor McGonagall." Lily said, taking a seat.  
  
"So, how are your Head Girl duties going?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Working well with Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at Lily carefully.  
  
Lily chose her answer carefully. "We're working through our differences." she said.  
  
"So you don't mind spending all this extra time with him?"  
  
Lily looked puzzled for a second. Surely this was not a social meeting. Lily thought about the question. She could not exactly tell her how much she hated the very sight of James Potter otherwise she might suggest that Lily gave up her role as Head Girl. "No, I don't really mind." she said quietly.  
  
"Oh good." Professor McGonagall said, perking up, "Because there's something I've got to ask you."  
  
'Now we get to the point .....' Lily thought.  
  
"As you probably know, there is a gap in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and it has been suggested to me that you would be the perfect candidate to fill the gap and play Chaser on the team."  
  
Lily opened her mouth in shock and then closed it again. She was going to wring James Potter's neck ...how dare he go behind her back! How dare he not take 'No' as an answer!  
  
"Surely, you would love the opportunity to play for your house in your final year and to make sure we keep our hold on the cup ....." Professor McGonagall added, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Erm ...yes ...okay ..I'll do it." Lily said at last, seeing that she was being nudged into it.  
  
"Great." beamed the Professor. "Well, I won't keep you and Mr Potter away from your duties any longer." she said, standing up.  
  
Lily got up slowly and headed for the door. There was hell to pay for this. The fuel for her anger was the fact that James Potter had got his way again. She opened the door, her body almost quivering with anger and was met by an excited James.  
  
"Well? What did you say? Please say you said yes because our team really needs you and – well, what did you say?" he asked enthusiastically, looking at her eagerly through his deep brown soulful eyes.  
  
Lily looked at him and felt her anger being drawn away by his enthusiasm. "Yes, I said yes." she replied reluctantly.  
  
James' eyes lit up and Lily could not help but notice that he had such a beautiful smile. "Oh, thank you, thank you, you won't regret it. I'm so happy, this has really made my day. I don't know what we would have done if you said no ..." James said excitedly, before catching Lily totally by surprise and hugging her. "Thank you." he added, pulling away.  
  
Lily smiled at him for the first time ever. She did not know what was coming over her but she no longer felt an ounce of anger or resentment that she had been forced into playing Quidditch. Instead, she felt happy she had said yes. It had obviously made James very happy ...........................wait ............since when did it matter to her whether James was happy or not????!!!! Since the kiss obviously. She had felt in his debt for forgetting that the kiss had ever happened. "You know, this doesn't change things between us." she said looking at him, her smile still playing on her lips.  
  
James returned her smile. A true smile. Not a cheesy grin or an arrogant smirk but a real smile. "I know. But for once it doesn't matter." Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I get to boss you about for five hours a week." he said, his smile breaking into a grin. "And with that, let's get going with duty." he said hurriedly as Lily began to glare at him.  
  
**A/N:- Another chappie done. Now I'm on hols, I should be able to update faster than I have been, so if you want more, please review. :)**


	5. Make A Wish!

**Chapter Five:- "Make a Wish."**

**A/N:- Glad you're all enjoying it so far. I've still got loads of chapters planned out but if anyone's got any ideas I'll take them into consideration. Here's a really long chapter for you!**

_This Chapter is Dedicated to:_

_SecretlyBeautiful – Here's some more!_

_Shadowed.phoenix – Awwwh thanks! I'm so flattered! I'm trying to work on my chapter length but they just kinda write themselves if you know what I mean! Thanks for your lovely review it really made my day!_

_Agent Elrond 007 – Shhh don't tell everyone that – you're spoiling the plot for later! No – not really! I re-read it and it didn't seem gay to me but then it did come out of my head and the way I imagined it could not be exactly how I've described it .....anyone else think James is gay cos if they do then I'm really really crap at this character building stuff!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked up to the notice board, re-reading through the note he had just written before magically sticking it onto the board.

"Oh, I see you're upping the weekly dose of Quidditch practice you slave-driver!" commented Sirius, peering over James' shoulder. "This wouldn't be due to the fact you have a new Chaser, would it?" he added.

James turned round. "News travels fast." he grinned. "And yeah, it's because we have to practise with our new Chaser."

"Or would it be that James Potter just can't get enough of Lily Evans that he wants to spend the WHOLE night with her doing duty and Quidditch practice?" Sirius grinned.

James frowned. "No, really it's because-"

"Don't worry mate, I won't tell anyone!" laughed Sirius, slapping his friend on the back before heading over to Kirsty, Sarah and Zoë.

...................................................

"Remus, can I have a word?" James asked, dragging his friend away from Zoë.

"Sure." said Remus, excusing himself and heading outside with James.

"Would you think I'm mad if I asked you whether you think it's better for me to just totally leave Lily Evans alone and convince myself that there's no way I'm going to get her?" James asked, looking at Lupin apprehensively.

Pause.

"Erm, yeah." Remus muttered.

"Yes that it's a good idea or yes that I'm mad?" questioned James.

"Erm, yes that you're mad!" laughed Remus. "But also that I think choosing to finally get the message from Lily would also be the wise option. Why the sudden change of heart?"

James shrugged, looking at the almost-giant squid playing in the lake. "It's not that I don't feel that way about her anymore ..... it's more the fact that I know how much she hates me and cos we're practically living in each other's pockets right now, if I annoy her one bit she's going to break up the Quidditch team, make it difficult to do duty with her etc. etc."

"Wow." breathed Remus. "Are you saying that you're going to stop teasing her, annoying her, flirting with her, arguing with her and actually try to be nice?"

"I think 'try' is the optimum word there. It's going to be so hard: every time I see her I want her to be mine so badly and-"

"Yeah, I think we know how you feel about Lily by now." laughed Remus. "Are you sure that you're not going to try the whole 'nice-James' act just in case she might suddenly fall for you when she sees you in a different light?" he added suspiciously.

James shrugged. "I don't know. All I wanna know now is how on Earth I'm going to resist the temptation of teasing her about her lack of-"

Lupin nudged him. "Okay, let's put it to the test. There she is, walking round the shrubbery with Kirsty. You go over and have a conversation with her for a full ten minutes with no taunts, no sex jokes, no nothing."

"I really don't think she'll want to have spent the whole evening with me and now talk to me some more. Anything I could have possibly thought of to make conversation with her, I used during duty as I felt in her debt for her agreeing to play Chaser on the team."

Lupin laughed. "Look just go. It'll be the perfect opportunity. Anyway, I need to talk to Kirsty."

"About what?" asked James curiously.

Remus sighed. "Let's just say our old pal Sirius wants to know if she's 'on the market' as it were."

.............................................

"Wow. Lily Evans the new Gryffindor Chaser. Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd say." laughed Kirsty as she walked arm-in-arm with her best friend under the night sky.

"Well, when McGonagall gives you THAT look, she doesn't leave you with any choice." laughed Lily.

"I'm guessing James must be pleased." Kirsty said slyly.

"Yeah, well, he's been looking for a new Chaser for awhile." Lily said simply, avoiding Kirsty's real meaning.

"Come on, you know that I meant that James must be pleased that he gets to spend even MORE time with you."

"Well, if he is then it's nothing to do with me." Lily said lazily.

"Awww Lily, you MUST like him even a tinsy winsy bit ....... even if it's for the fact that you've got the one boy, who the whole of the female half of the school would die to have, chasing after you." Kirsty said, tugging on her arm.

"Wow, am I THAT obvious?!" said Lily dryly. "Oooh Jamesey, please chase after me, I want to run my hands all over your body and get you into bed with me naked!"

"Erm, Lily." Kirsty muttered, stifling a laugh.

"What?"

Lily turned round to find James Potter and Remus Lupin standing behind them, trying desperately to keep a straight face. "What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"Shouldn't we be talking about what YOU want?" James said with a wink, before getting elbowed in the stomach by Remus.

"Kirsty, can I talk to you for a minute?" Remus asked, leading Kirsty away.

"Well?" Lily demanded, glaring at James. Hadn't they just spent the WHOLE evening together? Did this boy never give up?

James shrugged. "Just to let you know, we've got practice every other night this week."

"Thanks Potter but I have managed to learn the art of reading during my short life."

"Yeah, well .............so you looking forward to the Christmas Ball?" James spluttered, desperately thinking of something to say.

"The Christmas ball is TWO months away." Lily said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, nothing like being prepared ........... as Head Boy and Head Girl I think we should volunteer to do the decorations." James mused.

"You're volunteering to do extra work?!" Lily said incredulously.

"So you don't think it's a good idea?" challenged James.

"No, I, think it's a ...... good idea ......... as long as you don't leave it to the last minute and I get left levitating tinsel on the eve of the ball."

"Yeah, well, nothing like being prepared ..........." James repeated, giving a nervous laugh.

Lily looked at him closely. Why was he acting so strange?

Silence. They could hear Remus and Kirsty talking in the distance and James had never felt like he wanted to be out of Lily's company more.

"It's a nice night." he said, looking up at the moon.

"Yeah." Lily said, looking up into the stars. "Oh, look there's a shooting star!" she said excitedly, forgetting who she was with. "Make a wish!" she said on impulse.

Pause.

"I think you know what my wish would be." James said quietly.

Lily turned to look at him slowly. She hated how she was feeling just about now. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he said that and she could feel his deep brown eyes on her. She felt it: the Potter charm used to overcome so many girls – his own magic that made girls weak at the knees....... 'Not this girl. Not this girl. This girl hates Potter.' Lily repeated to herself over and over again. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she could feel the chemistry in the air, same as the night when he kissed her. The air suddenly became so thick she found it hard to breathe .....

"I want to be friends." James stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world when Lily did not answer.

Lily came out of her daze with a shock. She shook her head slowly as all the tingling faded. "You don't want to be friends with me Potter. You just want the one thing you can't get from me." She said before turning and walking back to the castle.

"Yeah, friendship!" James shouted after her. "You're obviously denying me that!"

"You don't want to be friends. Not really. You just want to try another approach. Well, I'm saving you time cos it's not going to work." She called angrily before shutting the castle doors behind her.

James glared at the closed doors angrily. He had tried to have a decent conversation with her and make his peace and what did he get? It all got thrown back right in his face. Fine.

"Hey! Didn't go too well?" Remus said, walking up to him.

"No, it went great." James said sarcastically. "What do I do now?" he sighed.

"Well," Remus said, after a pause. "You wait and show her how valuable a friend you would be for her to have."

"I'm guessing, my dear Moony, that that is one of those things easier said then done." James stated with a heavy heart. "Anyway, what was up with Kirsty?"

"Ahhhh, a little embarrassing ..." Lupin said, blushing.

"Well?"

"Let's just say Kirsty thought that I was the one who wanted to go out with her." laughed Remus.

"Sirius is so going to kill you." said James.

"Yeah, especially when he finds out that she said she would love to go out with me." added Remus dreamily.

...........................................

"Right guys." James started, pacing the floor of the Gryfinndor changing room, looking at his team. "As you know we have a new Chaser, Lily Evans, so we're doing extra practices to make sure she fits in the team, ready for our first match of the season. Up to now we have always relied on our defending and the early capture of the Snitch to secure our win but this year I feel we should work on our attacking a bit more-"

"Why's that?" interrupted Lily.

James stopped pacing and looked at her. Not only had she never played serious Quidditch before, so what should she know on the matter, she had just interrupted him mid-flow. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked why we should change our approach this year?" she repeated.

"Well, I feel it would improve our game and to secure our hold on the cup." James answered slowly.

"We've won the cup with the old method, why change it just for the sake of it?" Lily asked coolly, meeting his eye defiantly.

The rest of the team turned round to stare at Lily in surprise. They would never have challenged James. He was their captain; he was ultra-cool; he knew what he was doing.

James stared back at her angrily. He knew she was just doing this to be difficult – to get back at him for forcing this on her and also to doubly doubly get the message across that they could never be friends. Thanks, but the message came across the first time......

"Oh, I thought the reason was obvious." James said airily. "The other teams have seen us play our methodical game one time too many and they're bound to be working on a way round it. If we change our strategy now, they won't be expecting it, they won't have got a plan drawn up." James looked back at Lily. She did not have anything to say.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, we're going to concentrate on strengthening our attack, we're going to make sure that our Chasers are here, there and everywhere, tackling, racing, scoring whilst one of our Beaters are covering them and the other making it difficult for the other team. Clear so far?" James asked.

They all nodded. Well nearly all of them nodded.

"How is one Beater covering two chasers going to work? One of the Chasers is bound to get hit if they're 'tackling, racing, scoring', they haven't got much time to keep watch for Bludgers and duck in time." Lily said.

"Firstly, a lot of this game relies on sixth sense, luck and practice. Secondly, if Plan A doesn't work then we'll rework our game. Anymore questions Evans?" James asked, glaring at Lily. He was usually the one winding Lily up. Now it appeared he was getting a taste of his own medicine and this time he could not make a witty reply and walk away from the situation like she usually did.

"Yes." She said coolly. "You seem so intent and fixated on winning the Quidditch Cup this year, what would happen if we didn't?"

James' eyes narrowed. "I don't think we need to worry about what would happen because it's NOT going to happen." He stated, trying to keep his cool. "Now, I think it's time to get out on the pitch and let's see what you guys are made of."

Everyone started to file out of the changing room.

"You seriously need to work on your pep talk, Potter." Lily muttered as she walked past him.

.................................

As a whole, James thought that their training practice had been fairly successful and Lily made a decent Quidditch player as he had always thought she would, but when they met up for duty later that evening, the air was distinctly frosty.

They walked in silence for awhile until James could not stand the built up tension any longer. "Why were you being so difficult earlier?" he asked.

"I wasn't. I was just asking obvious, logical questions which the rest of the team should have asked long ago if they weren't so caught up in the aura of James Potter." Lily retorted.

"Whatever, you just wanted to be difficult to get back at me."

"You really think I'm that childish Potter?" scoffed Lily. "You just can't stand someone challenging your authority and bursting your bubble."

"Well, excuse me, Miss I'm-So-Perfect, for thinking that I know a little bit more about Quidditch than you!" challenged James, his face growing a little red. "I have been playing in the team for six years and been captain for three years. You've just started playing!"

"Hello?! Remember me?! I'm the girl who did NOT want to play Quidditch in the first place!"

"Well you should have said 'No' to McGongall just like you did to me then, shouldn't you?! – Oh, wait, when would Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes ever say 'No' to a teacher?"

The two of them had stopped walking now and were facing each other, their faces livid with anger.

"You know what Potter?" started Lily, her voice starting dangerously quiet but soon became fortissimo. "You know what? I don't know how anyone finds you remotely amusing or attractive, to me you're just some sad case of a boy who will never grow up. You're selfish, arrogant and the biggest IDIOT I have ever had the misfortune to know!"

James stared at her, he could not understand why he was so angry at hearing Lily call him those things – it was not like she had not done so before – like that time on the train over here .....then he had just kept cool and made some sly remark about her being sexy to wind her up even more, but now all he wanted to do was say the nastiest things that came to mind. Why was that? Was it because he wanted her to like him so much that he was so annoyed that she had flatly refuse to even try to be friends? Or was it really about his ego and her trying to embarrass him in front of those who admire and love him?

"Wow Lily you really need to come up with some more insults, it's not like I haven't heard them all before!" retorted James. "Well, Miss Perfect, I think it's time someone truly told you what you are: you're an obnoxious know-it-all who always wants to be right, and you're the biggest teacher's pet that I know! You're a workaholic, boring old bookworm who doesn't even know the meaning of fun, who looks down at everyone else because they might now be so bloody smart as you are. Well, let me tell you something Evans! If you spent a little less time being so damn tense and being a Goody-Goody who likes licking teacher's arses, then maybe people will like you more and you'll have more than three friends!"

Lily glared back at James silently. She could feel tears well up in her eyes and it was beyond her control. She did not even know why she felt like crying! After all it was James Potter and she had not expected to hear anything less from him – besides when did she care what he thought? James was staring at her now, his eyes narrow, waiting for her to say something, but all of a sudden, Lily felt she could not say a thing without breaking down and she turned and ran all the way back down the Common Room.

James relaxed, and took a few gulps of air. What had come over him? He had made her cry. He had made Lily cry. He suddenly felt very giddy.

**A/N:- Awwwh! Poor Lily! Will those two manage to last the year seeing each other every day? Stay tuned .................**


	6. What, Have You Never Seen a Girl Cry Bef...

**Chapter Six: "What, Have You Never Seen a Girl Cry Before?!"**

**A/N:- Meh! No one reviewed! cries It's okay if you didn't review any other chapter was the last chapter was my favourite so far cos we get to see James making the effort but hey, the show goes on and here's the next chapter!**

_This Chapter is Dedicated to:_

_Maroon 5, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Incubus and Van Halen – It took all of your music to help me keep the ideas flowing for this chapter! Yay for music!_

Lily ignored Zoë, Sarah and Kirsty's persistent question about why she looked so upset as she insisted she just needed sometime alone and hurried up the stairs to her room. Inwardly she was quite surprised about how James' words had affected her. It was not like any of it was true .... well, certain parts of it might be: 'bookworm', 'workaholic' .... Her eyes opened wide as it suddenly dawned on her why she hated hearing those things coming from James – it was the fact that if the boy who was apparently 'in love' with her thought those things about her, then what the hell did everyone else think? Was she really a Know-It-All who loved being a teacher's pet and surely she was not THAT boring .....

Her anger with James subsided a little as she remembered that she had called him some not very nice things as well, rejected his apparent offer of friendship and completely wound him up during Quidditch practice.

She took a big gulp, swallowing the urge to cry over something so stupid and opened her bedroom door, ready to curl up in her warm bed and sleep away those things that that ignorant prat had said. As she walked into her room she saw that her owl was waiting for her on her bed, jumping about impatiently. She managed a small smile as she walked over and stroke Luthiel gently before proceeding to untie the letter. Lily glanced over the letter and suddenly turned very white.

After a few minutes had passed James walked back to the Common Room. What had happened him back there? Yes he was playful and cheeky and name-called people like Snape but he had never said such nasty things to anyone before – so why did he have to go and do it to the one person whom he wanted to be on 'his side'?

"What the HELL did you do to Lily?" seethed Kirsty, storming up to him as soon as he entered the Common Room.

"What?"

"She came in here about five minutes ago looking like she was on the point of crying and I know for a fact that she had just come back from doing duty with you." said Kirsty, glaring at him angrily.

James ruffled his hair nervously. "Look I didn't mean what I said ...."

"What did you say?"

James sighed. "She said some things and I said some things which weren't very nice – I called her a Goody-Goody and a Teacher's pet ..."

The girls exchanged looks: they had often called Lily things like that albeit jokingly and they knew that Lily hated James so much that she never took any notice of what he said so why should she be so upset this time?

James saw them look at each other, confused. "We were shouting at each other and the way I said those things ... well it wasn't exactly nice ..."

"Look James, we like you as much as anybody and we really wish for your sake that Lily would like you back but you can't go making her cry as revenge for her not wanting to sleep with you." Zoë said quietly.

"You think that I don't know that?!" exclaimed James, frustrated. "I'm going to bed."

James walked up the stairs angry with himself and with Lily's friends for making him feel even worse about himself than he already did. He was about to stumble tiredly into his bedroom when he heard crying from next door. The guilt rested even heavier on his heart until it occurred to him that maybe it was something else as well that had upset Lily because surely, knowing her, that if she was crying because of him then she would probably muffle it against the duvet, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of hearing her cry ....

James opened Lily's bedroom door and Lily glared at him through her tears. "No I'm not crying because of you so don't come and gloat: my cousin has just died." she said as steadily as she could.

James just stood there, not knowing what to say, how to comfort her. Maybe if they had not just had a shouting match downstairs then maybe he would have risked going over there and hugging her.

Lily's eyes narrowed as James just stood there. She could hardly believe that he was so cold hearted to just stand there and stare. "What, have you never seen a girl cry before?!" she shouted.

"I just want to help Lily and I didn't mean those things I said earlier-"

"Whatever! You would know nothing about losing someone you loved so just leave me the hell alone!" she shouted.

James just stood there looking at her, expressionless before stepping out of the room.

Lily woke in the morning and put on a brave face as she stumbled down the stairs into the Common Room. She had barely entered the room when and her three friends ran up to her and drew her into a group hug.

"Awwwh hun. You've been crying all night." Sarah said sadly, peering into Lily's face.

"Don't worry, we got him told last night. No one goes making our friend cries without getting away with it." Zoë said firmly. "And we're not going to speak to him until he apologises to you properly."

"Who?" asked Lily confused. Kirsty jerked her head in the direction where James sat with Remus and Sirius playing Exploding Snap and the confused expression cleared from Lily's face and she even managed a small laugh. "Oh, him. I wouldn't worry about it, I'm not mad at him anymore."

"But he made you stay up all night and cry." said Kirsty, confused about Lily's change of heart.

"Oh no, that was something else." Lily sighed. The three girls looked at her expectantly. "My Mum sent me a letter telling me that my cousin's been killed in a car crash."

"Oh hun!" Kirsty said, drawing her friend into a hug and comforting her.

"We're really sorry." Sarah said.

"Hannah was so young – we used to play together when we were little and she used to be the only person I could talk about anything with, plus she was the only one from that side of the family which understood about me being a witch and it didn't change things between us. I can't believe she's gone ...." Lily said, breaking down into a fresh bout of tears.

Kirsty held her tighter. "When's the funeral?" she asked quietly.

Lily stood up, wiping her eyes. "Today. I'm leaving after breakfast." she said determinedly.

"Well, I guess we better go down and get fed and watered so you can be on your way." said Zoë, practically.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Lily said gratefully.

Sirius looked over at them and seeing the girls ready to go down to breakfast, he grabbed Remus by the sleeve and hurried over. "Wait for us!" he cried. Zoë, Sarah and Kirsty rolled their eyes at each other.

"Ready?" asked Kirsty, looking at Lily.

Lily glanced over to where James sat by himself, tidying the cards up. "I'll follow you down." she said to the others.

"We'll wait for you if you want." Zoë said carefully, following Lily's gaze.

"No, it's alright, you go, I'll be down in a bit." she assured them.

"Well, if you're sure." Kirsty said reluctantly, leaving the Common Room with the others.

Once they had gone Lily walked up to where James sat. He did not look up at her or even acknowledge that she was there but just carried on collecting the cards from the table. Lily felt like a fool just standing there. "I'm sorry you're going to have duty by yourself tonight." she said.

"Ok." he said dully.

Silence.

"Look, about last night, I'm sorry I snapped, I was just really upset; I know you just wanted to help and that you didn't mean what you said last night. I said some things that I didn't mean and I know I'd been a bit of a bitch to you all day." she said.

Lily could hardly believe that she was standing there apologising to James Potter of all people but yet it felt right – she had never known him to be so quiet, and he hadn't even looked at her once yet.

James shrugged.

The familiar feeling of irritation that Lily always felt when she was around James, came rushing back and she lent down and snatched the pack of cards off him and threw them on the floor. "Will you just listen to me this once!" she said crossly. "I apologised to you and owned up to the fact that I wasn't very nice yesterday, and you're just sitting there shrugging like it doesn't matter! Well it does to me. I accepted your apology so are man enough to accept mine?"

James turned, clearly startled and looked up at her, staring deeply into her eyes. Lily's anger subsided. There was always something about the way he looked at her – it unnerved her, it was like she was losing control of her senses, how she felt, and what to think ....

"No, I'm not going to accept your apology." James said firmly.

"What?" Lily questioned quietly, trying desperately to tear her eyes away from where James held her in his stare.

"I'm not going to accept your apology cos this is all my fault. Right from the beginning. For years and years I've been winding you up, not getting the message so I deserved all that you said or did yesterday. Living in each other's pockets isn't going to work unless I just leave you alone, so that's what I'm going to do, you'll be pleased to hear."

Lily nodded and looked away nervously. She sincerely hoped that James hadn't magically been able to read her thoughts just then. "Yeah, that would be best – and I'll stop annoying you in Quidditch practice – you know Quidditch isn't as bad as I thought it would be." she said, forcing a smile.

James smiled back at her, before breaking away from her gaze and handed her a small package. "Don't open it until you're on the train." he instructed.

"What's this?" Lily asked curiously.

James shrugged. "You'll see." he said simply. "Look, I'm really sorry about your cousin. Be strong and take care today." he said before stepping closer and awkwardly placing a kiss lightly on Lily's forehead and squeezing her arm before hurrying out of the room, down to breakfast.

Lily felt like she was in a daze. This was just surreal; she felt like she was floating in mid-air and as thoughts of James filed in succession in her brain, she literally had to shake herself back down to Earth with memories of the arrogant, obnoxious James. Checking her watch, she realised that she was not going to have time for breakfast. She quickly scribbled a note to Kirsty, and hurried to Hogsmeade station.

The train felt like a huge vault of emptiness and it was deathly quiet when she was so used to it being full of shouts and laughter. Lily needed something to distract her from slipping back into thoughts of her cousin so she took out James' package and stared at it for a moment before ripping the brown paper off of it. First there was a note: 'For the times when I'm selfish, arrogant and the biggest IDIOT in the world. James.' When Lily saw what the object was, she laughed aloud. 'Thanks James' she muttered, smiling as she stuffed the dartboard with a picture of James on it and the darts back in her bag.

**A/N:- So what did you think? Please, Please Review as it makes me H.A.P.P.Y!**


End file.
